vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
House Rules
There are lots of rules undisclosed in 5e, and rules that do not seem to fit the kind of story i want to run. Below are a list or rules categories or changes that are in play. Vision Statement and Contract: * Vidgart and Airth is an attempt to tell an epic realistic fantasy story: As such it resembles Game of Thrones more than LotR, or like Vikings, Deadwood, and Rome with the addition of fantasy elements. * The characters are the lynchpins of the events that will unfold. They are influential and are the heroes of the realm, but that doesn’t mean that they cannot have low statistics or will succeed, or that things will come easy to them. Sometimes they will fight impossible odds and losing battles. Both Players and DM * Players and DM will be clear of their level of commitment, both in terms of how long they can be part of the game, and how frequently they will play, and how long each session will be; * Players and DM will strive to avoid distraction. As such, while phones and laptops might support game play (via apps that keep track of spell slots, or monster stats) both players and DM will avoid distraction materials like games, random youtube videos, facebook, video games, and such; DM: * The DM will be prepared and will know the rules reasonably well; * The DM will not favor one PC over another, or favor NPC's over the PCs. While Villians and the like can defeat, challenge and even kill the PCs. The DM can never fudge the rules to allow an NPC to kill a PC or to remain alive when they have been defeated. A good DM can roll with the punches and ought never to rely on a single trick anyway. * The DM will balance story consistency and continued game play; * The DM will strive to create an immersive environment as much as possible, including the appropriate use of snacks, gaming area, drinks, lighting, music, and such. The DM will take plenty of advise and help to create such immersion. Players: * Players will not dispute rules during game, so as to disrupt game play. I.e. a brief reference to text in the players handbook to correct the way a spell is handled by a DM is fine. A 15 minute diatribe on why the specific interpretation of that spell is not. Such discussions should happen after game. * Players will trust the DM to run the game and the story, and neither "screw them" nor "handing it to them"; * Players will design and play a character that is capable of working with others. They might have their own agenda, and conflict but cannot be a lone wolf, stab their friends in the back type. That is fun for no one. * Players will react in character to threats, issues and conflicts in-character rather than out of character; * Players will strive to immerse themselves in the gaming world, asking questions, getting involved, talking to npcs and other characters, etc. Healing Rules Resurrection Magic Combat Rules Spells I Know a Guy Skills and Criticals and Botches Flanking Optional Rules - in effect but the players both need to use their bonus actions to invoke that they are flanking. Potions Character Creation